


Checking In

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [21]
Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Don't copy to another site, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Megan is worried about Larry when she hears that he went to the casino with Charlie.
Relationships: Larry Fleinhardt/Megan Reeves
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620979
Kudos: 9
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Checking In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2020: Quantum Leap Year, the prompts were 'Daemon AU' or 'gambling'.
> 
> Set right at the end of _Double Down_. Part of [Daemons at CalSci and in the FBI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501004). You don't need to read it know what's going on here. Megan's daemon is an Abyssinian cat and Larry's is a ferret.

"What was Charlie _thinking_ , taking Larry to a casino?" Megan fumed as she drove to Larry's house. "That's like taking an alcoholic to a _bar_."

In the passenger seat, Gabriel shifted uneasily in his harness, his ears canted to the sides. "Charlie gets very focused on his work, it probably didn't even _occur_ to him that it wasn't a good idea to make Larry gamble again."

"Do you think Larry or Estelle protested?" Megan asked, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel as she waited for the light to turn green.

Gabriel stood up and shook himself before sitting back down. "Maybe, but I doubt it was a _strong_ protest. They can't really refuse Charlie and Sophia. Especially when they _both_ want something instead of just one or the other."

"Yeah." Megan sighed deeply and finally parked her car in front of Larry's gorgeous Victorian house. "I hope Alan or Don say something to him about it."

When she leaned over to unbuckle the harness, Gabriel jumped lightly onto Megan's shoulders. She carefully slid out of her car and closed the door. Megan walked briskly up the front walk and rang the doorbell. After several moments, the door opened to reveal Larry, cradling Estelle against his chest. "Megan."

"Hey, Larry." Megan offered a small smile. "We wondered if you'd like some company."

Estelle nodded, climbing up onto Larry's shoulder. "Yes, please."

"Come on in." Larry opened the door wider and stepped back so Megan could enter, which she did, gladly.

Once he closed the door behind her, she lightly touched his arm. He gave a shuddering sigh and she gathered him into a tight hug. After a moment of stiffness, Larry relaxed into hug and wrapped his arms around Megan. She could feel and hear Gabriel purring and had no doubt that he was nuzzling and grooming Estelle as she and Larry held each other. Still hugging him, she asked, "What do you need?"

"Distraction," Larry eased back from the hug and Megan reluctantly let him go, though she kept hold of his hand. "Let's focus on something besides work, besides card counting."

She nodded, grinning. "How about we watch some more Star Trek?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice." A small smile peeked through and Larry led Megan into the living room.

While they sat on the couch to watch the series, Estelle and Gabriel curled up together on the floor between their feet, so entwined that it was difficult to tell where one of them ended and the other began. Megan wrapped an arm around Larry and settled in to enjoy the next TV show in the franchise: Voyager.


End file.
